


[Podfic] Strawberries Aren't Forbidden

by jamgrl



Series: Peaches, Apples, and Other Forbidden Fruit [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Companion Piece, Crowley POV, F/F, Fingering, Humans AU, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Southern AU, Southern Belles, gratuitous fruit metaphors, yes there's smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamgrl/pseuds/jamgrl
Summary: Crowley would never have said it aloud, but... what she really wanted was love. A person. Between breakups and her very confusing relationship with and feelings for her best friend, she kept feeling…. ugh, she didn’t like the word, but… vulnerable. She didn’t expect, after all of the turmoil, to find herself quite so happy.(Crowley POV companion for Peaches, Apples, and Other Forbidden Fruit.)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Peaches, Apples, and Other Forbidden Fruit [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643149
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] Strawberries Aren't Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blackhooded001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackhooded001/gifts).



> This was beta’d by the wonderful, delightful, shockingly talented [TawnyOwl95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TawnyOwl95/pseuds/TawnyOwl95). She is an amazing beta and writer, y’all should check out her stuff. If you read anything of hers, please read this [_Emma_ inspired Wives fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238502) she gifted me. It is a _delight_ and TawnyOwl is a _gift_. (If it wasn’t made exceedingly obvious by Peaches, I really love _Emma_.)
> 
> I am gifting the podfic version of this fic to listener Blackhooded001/LeoPersWork, who not only consistently expressed love for the Peaches podfic, but also DREW ART. I AM NOT OVER IT. I had always intended to podfic this, but it was hard to motivate myself since it’s a bit of an undertaking, as I learned during Peaches. But I could _not_ let Blackhooded001 down, so that is why I am gifting this to them.
> 
> CW: liberal use of the work “fuck” and it’s iterations (it’s Crowley POV, people!); a lot of angst, but y’all know the end.

**Length:** 1 hour, 14 minutes, 41 seconds

[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/jamgrl/episodes/Strawberries-Arent-Forbidden-Explicit-ej3dk0)

[Listen on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/episode/18TsW8PdIyWeziBqsnKf5P)

[Download](https://s3-us-west-2.amazonaws.com/anchor-audio-bank/staging/2020-8-4/104219103-44100-2-07969cacec753.m4a)

**Author's Note:**

> I made a [Spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3m2R8qOCebMwkDQsNRtbDg?si=IW9NNdyJTkqxceWVJ_7tFQ) because I just can't resist.


End file.
